The Fifth Meeting Part 3
by FFextraordinary01
Summary: Things are going to change this time around


Title: The Fifth Meeting, Part 3

Pairing: H. Granger and OC (M)

Summary: They have already seen each other twice this year, what will the third time bring

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Father Christmas said it was too big a present. Drat.

Words: 877

The battle had been brutal; so many lives had been lost. From both sides, it made the victory all but hollow. The bodies had been brought into the Great Hall; so many students were among the dead.

It was heart breaking, they had been too young to be involved in this war but they had wanted to defend the school. They had wanted to make a difference and their lives had been cut short.

The survivors were in the hall, families clinging to each other either in relief that their family was still intact or in grief at having lost a beloved member of their family. Tears were being shed but there was also smiling and laughter.

Healers were rushing around trying to do what they could for those that had been injured. I recognised many of them from the hospital they were my colleges. The hospital was probably over flowing with casualties as well.

After healing the more serious injuries, I set up a small area for myself against the wall. There was soon a line before me, similar to what had happened in the Room of Requirement right before the battle. Thankfully I had enough healing potions.

I had taken to brewing all sorts of potions over the last several months; the Death Eaters had all but banned people from buying health potions and had helped themselves as they pleased to the stock at the hospital. I was no Potion Master but I could brew well enough.

As I was casting a numbing spell on a man's burned thigh, my eyes wandered further down the line. They all but immediately landed on Hermione Granger. The urge to push the three people ahead of her out of the line almost overwhelmed me but I managed to resist. Well, barely.

Once she was in front of me, I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. My eyes roamed over her body, glad to see that her injuries weren't serious. A few bruises and a couple of scrapes here and there.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sincerely, staring into her brown eyes.

I cast a few status charms on her, wanting to know her condition. There were no broken bones but her left wrist was sprained, the charms registered a few scrapes and bruises, she was both physically and magically exhausted. Which was never a good thing, she was also suffering from slight malnourishment.

"Tired and battered." She answered quietly.

"I can believe that." I replied easily, taking a hold of her left arm gently.

A few taps and twirls of my wand had her wrist completely fixed. It was amazing what one could accomplish with magic in regards to healing. I cast a mild numbing charm on her, one that encompassed her entire body. There was no need for her to feel sore.

"You magically and physically exhausted." I informed her lightly. "So no advanced magic for at least three days, nothing stronger than a levitating spell."

Reaching into my stock of potions, I pulled out some cream that would heal her bruises and scrapes with a few applications. As well as some sleeping potions and nourishment potion. The nourishment potion was hard to brew and the hospital only gave them out in extreme situations, but this wasn't the hospital's call to make.

"I can handle that, I just feel like sleeping for a week." She said quietly.

"And you also in need of a few good meals." I informed, trying not to get lost in her eyes.

"Probably, trying to stay alive these last few months took credence over resting and eating." She replied quietly, smiling slightly at me.

"You will be the picture of a strong healthy witch in time." I answered back, trying my best not to think about what she had endeared since this war had started.

I was certain that she had had it worse than most, having been on the run for months while trying to do whatever she could to help the effort. I offered her a wide smile getting one in return, her cheeks flushed slightly. But I could see that she was pleased by my comment.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked, a light teasing tone to her voice.

"Yes." I replied easily, giving her a wink. "Although right now probably isn't the best time to ask you out but be warned that as soon as things settle down a bit, I have every intention of asking you out Miss Granger."

"I'll keep an eye out for you then." She replied blushing.

"Good, now get out of here and get some rest." I said quietly handing her potions over.

I watched as she walked away, offering me one last smile before she did so. I was glad that she was okay. And the next time that I bumped into her, I would be asking her out on that date.

I had a good feeling about it that she would say yes. After all the Light side had not only survived the war but also defeated the Dark side, if something that had seemed near impossible had just been accomplished. Then I could surely get Hermione Granger to agree to a date with me.

FIN.


End file.
